Why Is It Me?
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Johnny is a girl and she likes Dally. How will Dally take it? You have to read to find out! Review please!
1. Trying to Tell

I first wrote a story that had Johnny as girl and with Ponyboy. I was thinking on putting her with Dally. But I picked Pony. Now here is a story that she is with Dally.

I don't own The Outsiders!

_'I have to tell him. Maybe he wont hate me... What am I think! Of course he will hate me! He will ever want to see my face again! Why didn't tell them from the start? It would have made things easier on me, and on them. But if they knew I was a girl then they would not want to have been my friends. God I hate this. Pony might become right shy around me, I don't know what Steve and Soda would do. I know both Soda and Pony's face will go bright red when I tell them. I have seen them come out of the shower. God! They are hot! Both good builds, both sweet, and kind. But I like my idol the most. Tuff, cool, hot, great looker, good fighter, hot, tuff, did I mention hot?' _I was walking to the lot from the race track I was just down there watching some races. The guys were playing football. They looked so cute playing. Pony was on Darry's team with Soda, against Steve, Two-Bit and Dally. I would play if I could.

"Hey there Johnny!" Two-Bit called for me.

They all stopped and stared at me. I just waved to them like I normally did. I started over to them._'I have to tell them.' _I thought to my self. We meat by the back seat of the car someone dumped here. I sat on it, Pony sat next to me. The rest of the gang sat on the ground looking tired.

"Where ya' been Johnny?" Dally asked looking at me.

"Down by the race track." I said leaning back.

"Any good races?" Steve asked me.

"Yeah. Some of them were."

_'God. I can't tell them right now... I don't know how they would take it...'_

"-hnny. Johnny? Hey man you alright?" Dally asked looking at me.

I looked at him.

"Sorry. What was that Dal?"

"You must be out of it man. I asked see if you wanted to go to a movies. Pony's got to much homework to do this weekend Two-Bit has to take care of his sister, and the working men have to work." Dally said looking at me.

"Sure." I said looking down at my lap.

Darry stood up along with Soda, Steve and Pony."Well gotta go. See ya' around."

Then they were off. "Well see ya' I have to go too before mom gets too mad at me for not begging there."Then Two-Bit was gone.

So now it was just me and Dally in the lot.

"Hey Johnnycakes something wrong?" Dally asked moving next to me on the car seat.

"Yeah..." I said looking down.

"What is it? Your old man hurt you again?"

"No. Not exactly... I have something to tell you Dal."

"What is it man?"

"Well... I um..."

"Spit it out man!"

"I'mreallyagrilandIlikeyou!" I Finlay blurted out.

"What was that?"

"I'm reallyagirlandIlikeyou!"

"Slower."

"I'm really agirlandIlikeyou!"

"Slower I can't get what you are saying."

I was starting to shake some."I'm really a girl-"

"Wait a minute! Your a girl! And you never told us!"

I looked down. I had my hands on my stomach.

"Answer me!"

My vision was going blurry from the tears that had entered my eyes.

"Answer me Johnny!"

"I knew it..." I whisperd to my self. Tears had hit my arm.

I felt the seat left up._'No...'_ I thought to my self. _'Please don't go Dal. Please don't go...' _I looked up and around for Dally. He was no where to be seen. I was left alone. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I cried and cried.

_'How could he do this to me? I thought he cared about me? He's my hero and he just walked away. My idol. I should have know better. I should have never gone over to meat them when I was younger...'_

_**Flash Black**_

_**(not Johnny's P.O.V)**_

_**Johnny was walking by him self. Johnny had just got kicked out of his house. Literally kicked out. Johnny was about six years old. **_

_**Johnny was walking past the vacant lot where five boys where playing and one was watching. The little boy that was watching looked two years younger then Johnny. Right then Johnny looked like a boy. She was very shy around new people. She took a breath and walked over to the younger boy.**_

_**"Hi. My names Johanna. What's yours?" She had asked in a shy tone.**_

_**Two boys came over to theme. She took them to be brothers.**_

_**"Who are you?" The older one asked. He looked about ten years old.**_

_**"Johanna." She whisperd**_

_**"Well I'm Darrel but people call me Darry, this is my baby brother Ponyboy but we call him Pony, and this here is my other brother Sodapop but we call him Soda." The bigger boy name Darry said.**_

_**She looked at the other boys. One boy had his hair in swirls, another boys was wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, the last boy had white hair.**_

_**"Johnny, meat Steve, Two-Bit and Dally." Darry said pointing to each of them. She new right then and there that she liked the boy name Dally.**_

_**"You like football?" Dally asked looking at her.**_

_**She nodded."Yeah. But I'm no good."**_

_**"Well help ya'." Darry said catching the football that Dally tossed to him, then Darry passed it to Johnny.**_

_**Johnny got it in her arms.**_

_**"Pass it here kid." Dally said to her, she through it as far as she could but it only made it half way to him.**_

_**"Nice try kid."**_

_**They helped her with her passing and catching.**_

_**When it was time for everyone to go Dally put an arm around her."Your a good kid. If ya' ever need anything or tell me something I'll be there for you and that's a soled promise."**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

_**Johnny's P.O.V**_

_'You promised me... How could you brake your promise to me? That is stupid question to ask. You broke because you knew you couldn't deal hanging out with a girl. I was stupid to think that you would really return my feelings...' _I just sat there staring at my hands. It started to pour. The cold rain fell on to my face, mixing in with the warm tears the fell from my eyes...

Okie! How was that? This is going to be (Female)Johnny and (Male)Dally! I have one that is (Female)Johnny and (Male)Ponyboy. It's something like that.


	2. Surprise

HEY! I have not update this in awhile. Wellllll...errrr... I really just post a story so this well be it's first update X or maybe second chapter!

I **_DON'T OWN_** The Outsiders! I only own the plot! XD

_**Dally's P.O.V**_

_'I can't believe Johnny would pull something like this! Saying some board!' I thought to my self, I looked behind me to see if the kid was following me, and he- err I mean she wasn't. What was that other thing she was saying? I never did let her finish. She looks up to me and she is the only thing keeping from killing my self. But how could we not see that he was really a girl? 'Some friends we are.' I thought bitterly. 'I need to clear my head.' So I head for Bucks._

_**End of Dally's P.O.V**_

Back at the lot Johnny was crying to her self as it rained. All she had on was her jean jacket a t-shirt and her jeans and shoes, and whats under her clothes too. She was now soaked to the bone. She eventually fell asleep as it rained.

-Much Later-

When Johnny woke up she laying in a warm bed. Pony was sitting next to her.

"Hey," Pony said smiling slightly at her."how you feeling?"

"Sick and hot." she said groaning. Her face was paler then normal, but her checks were bright red.

Pony's cheeks went red."Ummm... Johnny you are warm and sick."

Johnny groaned,"What day is it?"

"Monday evening. You've been out since Friday." The rest of the gang is really worried. But Dal hasn't been over. He must be doing work for Buck."

"Or just ignoring me for the rest of his life."

Pony put his arms around her in a hug. Johnny smiled at her friend.

"Pony I have to tell you somethin'." Johnny whisperd to him.

"I know. The gang knows. Now that I see you up close,... You well... look...er...well..." Pony was unsure of how to word it. His face was starting to change colour.

Johnny couldn't help but grine then giggle and blush."Come on Pony."

"Okay! Okay! You look Pretty! No! Cute! No... er...I'm going to stop now..." Pony's face was bright red.

Johnny just giggled, blushed then smiled."Thanks Pony."

Pony smiled at her."So who is it?" he asked eagerly.

"What? Who is who?" she asked

Pony grined,"Who do you like?"

Johnny's face went red."Someone in the gang."

"Soda?" "Nope." "Steve?" " Heck no."

Pony grined."Me?" Johnny shook her head slowy."No, but you are really cute." She said looking at him. Pony just nodded slowy, his face was red."Dal?"

"Ya..." Johnny looked down.

"He didn't take it too good did he?"

"Horrible." she whispered.

Pony put his arms around her in a hug the looked at her. He cupped her face and kissed her...

XD chiffy! Hope yo all like it XD

I did the best I could with the spelling seeing it is like 1:20am here XD R&R everyone XDDD


	3. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


End file.
